The use of fibrous materials to improve mechanical properties of polymeric films and/or foams is generally known. Furthermore, it is generally known as the length of these fibrous material incorporated into the polymeric films and/or foams increases, such mechanical properties also improve. The use of pultrusion process to incorporated glass or carbon fiber into polymeric materials thereby reinforcing such polymeric materials is also generally known. However, the current available technologies fail to meet all of the required mechanical properties in a variety of end-use applications.
Accordingly, despite the research efforts in reinforcing such polymeric materials, there is still a need for reinforced microcapillary films and/or foams with improved mechanical properties.